a night at the opera
by Dianzu
Summary: Di malam yang dingin, pertunjukkan opera, dan si gadis Angsa yang memikat hati. Levi tidak akan pernah lupa. [oneshot; levimika/rivamika, slight erehisu — untuk: Prominensa]


Seluruh tokoh milik Hajime Isayama. Tidak ada keuntungan apa pun dalam membuat fanfiksi ini. Dibuat hanya untuk senang-senang. **Special for Prominensa**

.

[**a night at the opera**]

—Di malam yang dingin, pertunjukkan opera, dan si gadis Angsa yang memikat hati. Levi tidak akan pernah lupa—

.

Eren dan Historia duduk manis di bagian depan.

Pertunjukkan opera belum mulai. Namun Eren serta Historia sudah siap-siap duduk dengan tenang di deretan pertama sembari memegang segenggam pop corn dan minuman soda untuk menyempurnakan suasana. Hiruk-pikuk orang di sekitar terdengar sedikit mengganggu telinga; mereka tengah sibuk memilih kursi untuk menonton opera—ya, ya, kalau kalian mau tahu, hari ini adalah pertunjukkan opera mengenai Putri Angsa.

Tidak, lebih tepatnya hari ini yang menjadi pelakon adalah si _Ice Princess—_orang-orang menyebutnya begitu; pemain opera paling baik yang ada di kota Sina—oh, bahkan hingga sampai kota Rose. Tidak diragukan lagi ketika gadis itu meliukkan tubuh serta memainkan peran di atas panggung akan membuat semua mata penjuru tertuju padanya.

Levi merasa sedikit sebal karena harus duduk di bagian depan. Eren berkata jika hari ini adalah pelakon terbaik yang akan tampil. Tapi Levi merasa tidak peduli—ia lebih senang rebahan di atas kasur nan empuk dengan pelukan hangat dari selimut tebal. Levi tidak bisa menolak permintaan Eren ketika bocah bermata hijau zambrud itu merengek layaknya bayi yang meminta jatah susu pada ibunya.

Lampu mulai terlihat padam. Pertunjukkan akan dimulai.

Eren dan Historia di samping terlihat tak sabaran menanti para pelakon. Levi hanya menatap lurus dengan tampang cuek. Tidak ada yang dapat membuat atensinya melonjak untuk saat ini; kecuali jika para kru opera menyediakan ranjang di setiap sisi untuk para penonton. Tapi penari latar dengan kostum cukup unik membuat mata elang Levi terpacu. Sejenak, Levi merasa terhibur. Tidak buruk juga untuk sebuah pertunjukkan.

Tapi yang paling menarik atensinya adalah dia; si gadis berbalut gaun putih panjang—berlagak macam angsa minta dikawini. Mencari mahkota yang telah dicuri oleh pencuri. Oh! Pergilah ke arah timur, lalu akan kau temukan mahkotamu! Levi berseteru sendiri di dalam hati. Tak sadar jika dirinya mulai tertarik menonton opera.

Si putri angsa menangis pilu—merenung apakah bisa dirinya menjadi ratu? Menjaga makhota saja tidak becus. Penari latar tak akan membiarkan si putri angsa sendiri. Levi ingin sekali membantunya—merebut kembali tahta, perhiasan, dan kebahagiaan sang putri. Ia kembali bangkit. Sang putri memiliki tekad yang kuat; rebut kembali apa yang menjadi miliknya. Mata hitam mulai berapi-api. Levi di bangku penonton menyemangati.

Wajahnya—begitu menyilaukan di dalam gedung. Bersinar bak matahari di siang hari. Bak bulan yang menyinari gelapnya malam. Bibir tipis nan ranum nampak menarik perhatian. Kulit putih pucat tampak ingin dibelai—tidak ada luka sedikit pun! Licin dan mulus bagai porselen. Levi suka, secarik senyum tertarik di ujung bibir. Entah sejak kapan opera ini terasa menarik—atau si pelakon utama yang menarik hati?

Putri Angsa berhasil merebut kembali mahkotanya. Mata hitam tajam membuat si pencuri bertekuk lutut. Semua penonton bertepuk tangan (tidak terkecuali Eren dan Historia). Levi ingin bangkit dari kursi, memberikan tepukan meriah untuk si gadis Angsa. Namun ia masih memiliki gengsi yang besar, jadi Levi cukup duduk di kursi sembari bertepuk tangan.

.

"Perkenalkan. Dia Mikasa Ackerman—adik angkatku."

Eren memperkenalkan sang gadis Angsa pada Levi dan Historia. Semakin dekat dilihat semakin menawan. Levi tidak bisa membohongi diri sendiri jika saudari angkat Eren memang menjerat hati sejak tampil di atas panggung. Tangannya begitu lentik ketika mengajak berkenalan. Ah, Levi ingin sekali menggenggam selalu jari-jemari itu.

Historia memeluk ringan Mikasa. Gadis blonde itu sedikit berjinjit karena tubuh Mikasa yang menjulang tinggi. Tidak apa-apa, Levi suka gadis bertubuh tinggi (siapa tahu bisa memperbaiki keturunan). Kini tangan lentik itu berujuk pada Levi—yang tengah asyik menatap indahnya semesta lewat wajah oriental Mikasa. Kini kedua jari-jemari mereka saling bertaut. Erat, dan sedikit mesra. Levi tidak salah lihat jika pipi putih itu bersemu merah. Entah karena udara yang begitu dingin atau malu. Malu? Dengan siapa? Dengan Levi?

Jabatan mereka sedikit lama. Sehingga membuat Eren berdeham. Pada akhirnya tautan jari mereka terlepas, membuat Levi di dalam hati bersumpah akan menghajar Eren setelah pulang dari opera, "Ah, ya. Penampilanmu tidak buruk."

Mikasa—ah, tidak-tidak. Semua sedikit terkejut atas pengakuan Levi. Tidak biasanya, pria bermata elang lagi bertubuh kurang tinggi ini memberikan pujian (terlebih lagi pada seseorang yang baru pertama kali dijumpa), "Oh, terima kasih." ucap Mikasa membalas pujian.

Keduanya mulai saling tatap. Mikasa tersenyum, membuat Levi sedikit kikuk dibuat. Dan membuat Eren kebingungan.

"Kami pamit dulu. Ada sesuatu yang harus diselesaikan." ucap Historia lembut, lalu menarik Eren menjauh dari Levi dan Mikasa.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kamu adik angkat Eren. Kalian terlihat berbeda." ungkap Levi. Tentu saja berbeda. Eren itu emosional, sedangkan Mikasa terlihat lebih dewasa. Levi pikir Mikasa adalah kakak angkatnya—lebih cocok seperti itu ketimbang menjadi seorang adik.

Mikasa yang mendengarkannya hanya terkekeh ringan, "Sebenarnya, aku selalu menganggap dia seorang adik. Tetapi dia tidak pernah mau menerima."

Dan Levi hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

Tidak ada yang tahu untuk ke depannya seperti apa. Tapi yang pasti, Levi bersyukur karena Eren si bocah cengeng mengajaknya untuk menonton pertunjukkan. Di malam yang dingin, pertunjukkan opera, dan si gadis Angsa yang memikat hati. Levi tidak akan pernah lupa.

.

"Kenapa kamu membawaku pergi?" Eren berusaha menghentikan langkah Historia. Kecil-kecil begitu, langkahnya cepat sekali.

Historia berhenti. Menatap balik kekasih tingginya (namun lebih cocok seperti bayi besar), "Kamu tidak lihat? Mereka nampaknya mulai menyukai satu sama lain."

Eren mengingat. Oh, Levi tadi melemparkan pujian untuk sang adik. Dan Mikasa yang merona karena dipuji.

"Dasar lelaki tidak peka." ucap Historia merajuk. Eren hanya terkekeh, "Oh, maaf."

Historia tetap bungkam. Eren kelabakan untuk membuat gadisnya berbicara, "Hei, kudengar di sana ada yang menjual es krim. Mau kubelikan?"

"Aku mau dua! Tidak pakai lama!" ucap Historia. Eren hanya tertawa. Kekasihnya memang sangat lucu jika tengah merajuk, "O—oke. Tunggu di sini. Akan kubawa es krim yang enak untukmu."

Eren pergi. Historia diam-diam terkekeh. Ia berdoa semoga kekasihnya menjadi pribadi yang lebih peka. Dan juga, untuk Levi dan Mikasa—semoga ini adalah awal yang baik untuk keduanya.

.

**the end**

Cirebon, 16 Agustus 2019 - 10:53 AM

**notes: **teruntuk Prominensa, this is for you! maaf, karena di fanfik ini malah lebih dominan kisah levimika ketimbang erehisu ToT


End file.
